Moredo Rogare
Moredo III Rogare is the current High-Magister of Lys and the Patriarch of House Rogare. History The history books will not remember him as a great leader or general. They will likely have little to say at all. But Moredo knows that he had helped his city thrive. At the age of 20, he married Hallia Kitren, and since then, she has run the family business adeptly so Moredo could turn his eyes to politics. He still managed to make time for his family. Moredo and Hallia had five children, Dronolo, Kaaron, Lysandro, Milana, and Ticenya. Dronolo died during slave rioting, and Moredo's father banished Lysandro for his part in it. Ticenya died of the pox at the age of five, leaving Moredo with only two children in Lys, though he would have a number of grandchildren soon. Moredo served as a judge since her turned 18. The position was granted to him by his father, but Moredo proved himself more than capable. He gained a reputation as a fair man, if harsh. Over the years, he worked his way up to ranks of the bureaucracy of Lys. He found his calling during his stint in the war ministry. He worked in the intelligence core, and he learned that information wins wars. If you know where your enemy is going and their strength, you cannon lose. He made sure Lys had spies in every city from Braavos to Astopor, and he oversaw many of these rings personally. When his father died, Moredo ran for his office of High Magister and won in a landslide. He also recalled Lysandro from exile. When war broke out between Ghiscar and Volantis, Moredo proposed military action against Ghiscar, but was overruled by the council. He sees the incompetence of his fellow magisters and is working to save the city from them by any means necessary. Timeline *312: A.C. Moredo III Rogare was born to Dronolo IV & Serra Rogare *330 A.C. Moredo becomes a city judge *332 A.C. Moredo marries Hallia Kitren *334 A.C. Dronolo V is born to Moredo and Hallia Rogare *347 A.C. Moredo joins the army as an intelligence officer *343 A.C. Kaaron is born to Moredo and Hallia Rogare *346 A.C. Lysandro is born to Moredo and Hallia Rogare *352 A.C. Milana Rogare is born to Moredo and Hallia Rogare *355 A.C. Ticenya Rogare is born to Moredo and Hallia Rogare *365 A.C. Dronolo V dies and Lysandro is banished *370 A.C. 3rd Moon: Dronol0 IV dies *370 A.C. 4th Moon: Moredo is elected High Magister of Lys *370 A.C. 6th Moon: Lysandro returns home Household * Hallia Rogare: Moredo's wife and the head of the Rogare merchant business ** Gift: Sums * Kaaron Rogare: Moredo's son and an admiral in the Lysene Navy ** Gift: Leadership * Lysandro Rogare: Moredo's son and an operative of Moredo ** Gift: Agility * Milana Rogare: Moredo's daughter and a skilled diplomat ** Gift: Beauty * Calexa Sertisan: Sworn sword of House Rogare ** Gift: Martially Adept * Luciano Maelar: Moredo's captain of the household guard ** Gift: Martially Adept, Leadership ** Negative Trait: Illiterate * Sarius of Lys: Moredo's spymaster ** Gift: Agent Category:House Rogare Category:Lysene Category:Essosi